Contagious
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Dick is like Wally's personal brand of heroine. He kept the redhead high... up on Cloud Nine. KF/Rob


**Man, it's weird. I feel alone, isolated, abandoned… and I want to write a love story… maybe it's just my dreams typing for me… but I want to type, so live with it! Song is… I think it's Contagious by Avril Lavigne. I saw it on some YJ KF/Rob video on YouTube. Yeah, big surprise…**

_**It's so contagious! I cannot get him out of my mind. It's so outrageous! You make me feel so… high… all the time.**_

**Wally's POV:**

I don't know what it is about Dick… but he makes me feel special. I've dated a million or so girls, and a few have made me happy, but never like this. When I'm with him, I feel like I'm walking on clouds or high on some illegal drug. I feel like if I keep being with him, I'll be locked away or I'll die from overdosing on this drug made just for me.

From his teasing smile, those damn gorgeous blue eyes that he hides behind that bothersome black mask of his, the perfectly messy black hair of his, the little things he does to stay close to me, his adorable way of flirting… I could list the reasons I love him for years, but it's easier just to know them than to list him. If I listed them, I'd be adding new reasons every other second.

It's not just his looks that drive me insane though. He himself is a perfect little angel with the biggest and beautifulest wings on the planet and the most radiant halo. His giggle finds a way to melt my heart every time; his worry makes me feel like the most special guy in the universe; his touch, even the taps he'd use to get my attention, drove me out of my mind and then some; his kiss made me forget how to breathe and I felt that if we stayed right there, I'd die and figure out if I've been following the right religion this whole time; his genius makes me feel like the good kind of idiot…

He gets me. It's as if he's puppeteer and one day, he just sat down and pieced me together so that when the time came, he'd know what I need to untangle my strings and put my head back on straight. He knows the right words to say when I feel like kicking puppies, but he also knows when to keep his distance. He knows the right time to wrap his arms around me and pull me close and the right time when just holding my hand would be enough. He knew how to get under my skin and he avoided it, teasing and taunting with me when he knew I needed it, which just so happened to be a lot.

I always find it strange that people assume that since I usually come off as an asshole that I'd be the one who knows how to work over the Boy Wonder, but sometimes, fast isn't a good way to go through a relationship. You have to make it slow, make it wonderful. And it just so happened that this kind of stuff was one of Robin's many talents. He didn't have any powers to list, but I can name a lot of stuff that only _he _can do for me, or that only he can do, that when added up make Superman look like a crotchety old man with a walker, so interpret his 'powers' however you want.

I also find it pretty weird when people assume that since we're all superheroes, we have to be gay. I mean, me and Robin apply to that rule, but just because someone looks damn right sexy in spandex doesn't mean that they make-out with a hero of the same gender under the bleachers of some random school as their alter-egos. As far as I know, Superboy and Megan are dating at the moment and I'm pretty sure Artemis has been _trying _to flirt with me for the longest time. I think Kaldur has some love thing going on down in Atlantis, but I don't tend to probe in areas like that and he's done his fair share of flirting with the ladies so he's probably straight. I'm also pretty sure that Roy has a 'thing' for Cheshire thanks to some hacking and video stealing from Robin as we stalked the older domino mask wearing guy, so I'm tossing the straight flag on him too.

As for the older heroes… I know Flash isn't gay, but that's just what I know. Captain Marvel acts like a toddler, so I haven't decided on him, but my little birdie assured me that Batman's as straight as they're made, so- wait, why the Hell am I talking about the rest of the team? This is about Dick! See what I mean? He gets me tripping some serious balls! It's hard to think straight when you're trying to return back to earth from Cloud Nine.

I love how he knows the right times to kiss me. When we're by ourselves on a mission, it's a soft peck, short and simple, but like an energy drink to me. When we're at a restaurant or somewhere in public where it's just us, it's longer than a peck, but it's not a make-out. It's just enough to say that he loves me and he's not ashamed to call himself mine in public. When we're 'cave-sitting', he knows the specific areas that are out of camera view and we'll go a little crazy and the fear of someone coming in and catching us only adding to the excitement.

I had waited three years for moments like this, not including the years before we were actually christened 'heroes', so that made every moment a million times better than it would have when he was 13 and I was 15. Three years later, I have to say that we haven't really changed mentally.

We're still immature little kids in our heads, giggling and pissing ourselves at the stupidest things like friends do. Physically though, we've grown buffer, taller, and if I do say so myself, sexier. At least Robin has. He grew from his 5'4" self to his six foot sexiness. I'm still taller than him, but I think he likes literally looking up to me. We've had a weird argument over it, but he says that my eyes are prettier than his, which I obviously head slapped him playfully for saying. That'd be like the oceans telling the Great Lakes that the lakes were bigger than the oceans could ever dream about. It just didn't make sense.

The only mildly bad part I can think of is Batman, but Robin's one sneaky little bastard who's had years and years of practice from hiding from his 'warden', so I have nothing to fear. The best part though is that Batman actually approves us. Robin decided to test it one day.

Batman had told him it was time to head back. Robin had nodded and I thought he'd just wave and head back with his mentor like he always did and I'd be left to think about what could've happened if Batman had showed up just a later. Instead though, he walked up to me. I thought he was just going to hug me or something like he's done once or twice in front of Batman for a 'test drive' as he had called it. He did hug me and I hugged back lightly before I stepped back, figuring if I held on much longer, Batman would've shot me with his tazor or something. Instead, Robin set a hand to my arm and pulled me closer, pressing his lips to mine lightly.

Sure, I had been pretty surprised, but that boy was a good kisser and I figured that since I was probably going to be murdered anyway, I might as well die with the taste of my little ebony on my lips, so I kissed back. When he pulled away slowly, he whispered a gentle farewell before dashing off to join Batman. And the Dark Knight didn't drive his mighty sword through my chest for it. In fact, he just put an arm around Robin and walked off, glancing back at me. For a second, I thought he smiled at me, but Batman doesn't smile so it was probably just Cloud Nine jacking with my eyes again.

So there wasn't a down side. The fangirls loved us, I loved us, Dick loved us and Batman didn't despise our existence so it all evened out. This isn't particularly about the Caped Crusader's approval though.

Another good side to Dick was his emotions. They were contagious. When he was bummed out, my spirits would deflate. When he was angry, I wanted to beat down the prick that made him that way. When he was happy, I felt like I was glowing and sparkling. He was my leprechaun when he was happy and I was the big pot of gold at the end of his rainbow, if that made sense…

Actually, none of this really makes sense, but that's what you get when your boyfriend's love gets you high.

**Eh, love the song, not this. I'm not so good from KF's point of view and I kept trailing off. Sorry. I don't know what it's like to be high either, so I don't know if being love-drunk is the same feeling… and I don't know how it feels to be love-drunk either… so… if you don't like it, don't review. If you do, the button's right there…**

**-F.J. **


End file.
